Misty Forester/Midnight Banshee
Personality Misty has a typical sassy city girl attitude, yet she is sweet and gentle as well. She is known to become a complete softie around dogs, and will melt at the sight of puppies. She’ll want to try and help sick or injured canines. While her temper isn’t short, she can and will punch out someone if they push her over the edge, although, it does take a lot to get her angry. Flaws Misty’s New York sass makes her have has a sharp tongue and quick wit to deliver a sting. She can get sarcastic when angry, and can easily hurt someone’s feelings through her anger-fueled sarcasm. If she becomes too angry, she can throw a fit. She usually acts like this because she was teased when she acted shy when she first moved to Amity Park. She is known to become a snob at times when she is annoyed. She’s also known to disobey authority and will backsass adults, and usually ends up in detention because of it. She can also make a big deal out of little things. She also has terrible stage fright and is known to run off, vomit, or even faint when in front of an audience. She also gets very upset when someone mentions her father, or lack thereof. Since it’s a touchy subject, she is known to break down in tears. Powers *Flight *Invisibility *Intangibility *Duplication *Overshadowing *Blood red ectoplasm *A burning sensation in her stomach as a ghost sense *Dark fire powers *Telekinesis *'Wolf's Bite' (Most powerful attack; she creates a giant wolf head that bites down on an enemy, trapping them in a fiery inferno. It makes her weak after use.) Background Story Unlike Danny, Misty was born with ghost powers. When her twin sister passed away in the womb, some of the ghost energy was transferred to Misty’s DNA. She first found out about her powers at age 3, when she realized she could move pebbles without even touching them. Unknown to Arella about Misty’s powers, she kept the truth of Misty’s dead sister from her daughter so it wouldn’t upset her. Misty lived alone with her mother in an apartment flat in the Upper West Side of Manhattan, New York. Since she was close to Broadway, and not far from Times Square, the music and performances inspired Misty to become a performing artist. She lived a happy life, hanging with her city friends, learning to sing and dance. However, she always wondered why she lacked a father, and always wanted to meet him. As she grew older, she discovered more and more of her powers, yet they were also harder to keep them under control. She managed to do so and kept her powers a secret, even from her friends. She once did a bit of research and learned about the powers she had, and tried to train herself to keep them under wraps. And it worked, well, most of the time. The dark fire power she possessed had caused her to have a few harsh temper snaps and bouts of depression, so bad that she had to take a bit of therapy. After a while she went back to normal, or as normal as she tried to be.When she was 11, her mother got a job transfer to a smaller city in the Midwest known as Amity Park. Misty was heartbroken to leave the city she’s always known and loved, and became a quiet and shy girl upon the move. For the remainder of her 6th grade year, she was a loner due to not reaching out to anyone, and vice versa. She was often picked on and would either shy away or lash out at anyone who tried to talk to her. She especially stayed away from Danny after learning that his parents were ghost hunters, as she didn’t want to be captured and experimented on.That summer, Arella sent her to an overnight camp, hoping she’d make friends there. Not too long afterward, she met Paulina, who was a seemingly nice friend, until the Spanish girl horribly humiliated her by de-bikini-ing her in the camp’s lake. At that point, Sam stepped up to defend her, and then and took Misty under her wing. When school started up again, Sam introduced Misty to Danny and Tucker. Although she was friends with the three, she admitted to only Sam that she had powers because she trusted Sam more. Sam kept her secret, and the four were a tight-knit group although Misty was still cautious around Danny and his family. After a while, Misty became her old self again, and she and Danny would sometimes butt heads due to her sassy nature, and Danny’s stubborn attitude. When the fateful day of Sam daring Danny to go into the portal came around, Misty finally and reluctantly admitted that she had powers as well, and now they fight ghosts together. Misty was also surprised to find out about the Ghost Zone, as she recalled having a dream or 2 of the dimension as a child, yet she never knew why. Not long after the incident, Misty started to get closer and develop feelings for Danny after realizing that he was on the same boat of keeping their powers a secret and avoiding his parents, although she never showed it because Danny took an interest in Paulina. Despite being good friends now, Misty hopes that one day Danny would tear his eyes from Paulina and notice the feelings she has towards him. Eventually he did, and started to show the affection back to her. Their true feelings were revealed to one another during the Disasteroid event. Interesting Facts *Misty’s favorite colors are red and black. *Despite being a city girl, Misty loves nature. She loves to take long walks in the woods when she needs alone time. *She also has a soft spot for canines, especially wolves. However she cannot have a dog due to her mother being allergic. *She is also very afraid of horses, due to being kicked by an NYPD horse when she was 5.This caused her to have a rib injury. This old injury causes painful cramps when she gets a little too active. -She is also an asthmatic. Even if it doesn't act up often, she does have unexpected attacks that cause her to be hospitalized every now and then. *Her favorite flavors are cherry and cinnamon. *She and her twin sister, Mannie, have the same powers and it is often shown that they have a very weak psychic bond with one another. This bond allows both girls to have a short vision or dream of each other’s worlds through their eyes. Misty occasionally dreamed of the Ghost Zone, not knowing she was seeing it through her sister’s eyes. *Misty never found out about Mannie until she was 16, when trying to dig up family info for a school project. -She always had weak eyesight, and uses glasses for reading. However, her vision worsens as she gets older. When she's 18, she has to wear glasses all the time. *Being taller than Danny, Misty loves to pick on him about it, because she knows he gets annoyed by it. *Ever since what happened in summer camp, Misty has hated Paulina’s guts. Whenever Danny swoons over the witch, Misty feels jealous, and upset that Danny can’t see what an awful person she really is. *Misty entered puberty late, and was still flat as a plane when other girls began to bud out. She began to stuff her bra so she wouldn’t be more left out, and that is why Paulina did what she did. *Misty can speak Spanish, and is known to speak a mashed up Spanglish when she’s angry. *She has a beautiful singing voice after having a few years’ worth of voice training. She wants to become a famous singer one day. However, she does have horrible stage fright issues that take her a while to overcome. *She loves to play basketball, and becomes very competitive when playing it. *She loves all types of music, but hip-hop is her most favorite, especially Spanish hip-hop. Her favorites are Pitbull and Daddy Yankee. She loves to dance to hip-hop and in general, because it keeps her in shape. It also provides as a stress reliever. She can also use her dance moves as attacks during ghost fights. Category:Female OCs